L'amour commence toujours par une dispute !
by Fuyuchi-chan
Summary: Harry la déteste. Toujours à tout savoir, toujours avoir réponse à tout. Elle n'a que ça à faire de sa vie? Un soir pourtant, Slug' le prof de potion l'oblige à prendre des cours du soir avec la meilleur élève. Le voilà coincé avec Hermione. Ca commence mal mais qui sait? Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling


Alors que le premier jour de congé de la semaine commençait, Harry pesta. En effet, le professeur Slughorn l'avait convoqué de bon matin pour lui parler de quelque chose de visiblement très important.

Le brun se refusa à dompter sa crinière et fila dans le bureau de son professeur de potion.

- Ah Harry c'est vous que nous attendions justement ! lui dit le professeur en ouvrant la porte.

Comment ça nous? Le jeune homme passa devant le professeur avant de détourner les yeux sur la personne qui se trouvait là. Hermione Granger, la miss je sais tout.

Rien qu'à sa vue, Harry serra les poings. Qu'avait donc le professeur pour les mettre face à face?

- Voilà Harry, il est évident que vous n'êtes pas très doué en potion, j'ai dès lors pris mes dispositions pour remonter votre niveau avec la plus brillante élève de votre année. Hermione Granger. Mais vous vous connaissez je crois?

La jeune fille acquiesça. Manifestement, elle n'avait pas eu le choix elle non plus… Harry pesta.

- Professeur, je peux me débrouiller seul vous savez…

- Oh non mon cher ami, vous allez de mal en pis ! Mademoiselle Granger a cordialement accepté de vous aider n'est-ce pas miss Granger?

Sur ces paroles, la jeune fille lui adressa un sourire radieux et Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui trouver un air de frotte-manche.

- Bien, quand commence-t-on? demanda-t-il.

- Tout de suite ! Il est hors de question que je t'enseigne en semaine alors nous ferons ça les weekends dès 8h.

Allons bon, la brune avait décidé de lui pourrir la vie.

- Et jusque quand?

- Jusqu'à ce que ton niveau remonte Potter.

La jeune fille salua le professeur, quitta la pièce et laissa au brun le temps de la rejoindre avant de filer vers la bibliothèque.

Là, ils prirent place l'un en face de l'autre et Hermione commença par le plus simple, lui expliquant la matière comme on l'aurait fait pour un gosse de cinq ans.

Harry en était prodigieusement agacé.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un gosse de cinq ans?

La jeune fille le regarda par-dessus son manuel.

- Qu'insinues-tu Potter?

- Que tu me parles comme à un enfant Granger !

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tes neurones ne sont pas plus développés que ceux d'un nouveau-né !

Harry en resta choqué. Elle venait de le casser en beauté. Elle pouvait avoir du répondant quand elle le voulait celle-là !

Avec un sourire moqueur, le brun se détourna d'elle, fit semblant de l'ignorer. Ô qu'il aimait bien la faire tourner en bourrique ! Il en retirait un certain plaisir. Elle qui savait toujours tout, elle sur qui l'attention était portée quand elle levait la main à peine la question posée se faisait royalement ignorer par le célèbre Harry Potter.

- Potter?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Granger?

- Plus vite on commencera, plus vite on aura fini alors fais pas le gros fainéant et écoute ce que je dis.

Le brun soupira et reporta son attention sur la fenêtre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Pot… Harry?

L'élu tiqua. Elle avait osé l'appeler par son prénom?

- Comment oses-tu m'appeler par mon prénom? On est pas amis à ce que je sache !

- Car c'est la seule chose qui te fait réagir de un et que de deux, vu ton niveau plus qu'exécrable en potion, je pense que nous allons nous côtoyer longtemps alors autant laisser tomber ces civilités ridicules !

- Comme tu veux Granger, mais dépêche toi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Si c'est ça m'apprendre alors tu me fais perdre mon temps !

La jeune fille en lâcha son manuel. Comment pouvait-il lui dire qu'elle lui faisait perdre son temps alors que c'est lui qui les ralentissait?

En relevant la tête, elle croisa ses yeux émeraudes et son sourire mesquin. Il se fichait d'elle. Complètement.

De son côté, Harry jubilait. C'était sa passion, faire tourner les gens en bourrique. Il adorait ça et même plus, sur une échelle de un à dix, il avait depuis longtemps dépassé le dixième palier.

Après s'être diverti aux dépends de la brune, le brun s'était, sans même s'en rendre compte, arrêté de la titiller comme il aimait le faire. Il écoutait. De temps en temps, il lui lançait quelques piques pour voir comment elle allait réagir. Aucun doute, cette fille derrière ses allures de miss je sais tout avait du répondant. Et il aimait ça. Oui, il aimait l'entendre répliquer, trouver les métaphores les plus simples pour expliquer les choses et surtout, elle lui donnait plein d'astuces pour retenir ses leçons.

- Har… Potter

- Tu peux m'appeler Harry.

Il avait changé d'avis et la brune en resta stoïque.

- Ça te dit qu'on essaie de faire la potion ensemble dans le prochain groupe? Je pourrais travailler sans nuire à mes résultats, et toi tu pourrais progresser dans la pratique. La théorie ne suffit pas.

Et c'est miss je sais tout qui lui disait ça ! C'était au tour du brun de la regarder l'air complètement idiot. Il mit quelques minutes à reprendre.

- Ou…oui Gr…Granger !

Elle sourit.

- Tu peux m'appeler Hermione tu sais.

- Oui Hermione…

Elle lui adressa un sourire radieux. Décidément il ne savait plus. Qui faisait tourner la tête à l'autre. Elle ou lui?

- Les enfants, la bibliothèque va fermer…

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 18h déjà. Il était grand temps d'aller manger!

La jeune fille se leva, et rangea son manuel dans son sac avant de quitter la pièce, prestement suivie par Harry jusqu'à la grande salle.

Ensemble, ils prirent place à la table des Gryffondors et mangèrent en silence, chacun ruminant sa journée avec l'autre. Finalement, le temps était passé comme un éclair, chez l'un comme chez l'autre.

Harry finissait de manger son morceau de poulet tandis qu'il remarqua le regard de Ron sur Hermione et étrangement, cela lui déplu fortement. Comment ce roux minable osait-il dévorer SA Hermione? Et puis, depuis quand était-elle devenue sa propriété?

- Quelque chose ne va pas Harry?

Le jeune homme s'étouffa et Ron eut subitement l'air intéressé par son assiette constituée d'aliments plus ou moins bizarroïdes ne se mariant pas du tout les uns avec les autres. Il allait être malade. Non mais quel imbécile !

Le lendemain, après avoir potassé sa journée avec Hermione, il retourna à la bibliothèque et but comme la veille ses paroles, lui adressant de temps en temps des sourires amicaux.

- Harry, je pense qu'on peut arrêter là pour l'instant. Monsieur Slughorn va seulement entamer le chapitre trois. Tu n'étais pas si idiot que ça finalement. Je pensais que nous en aurions eu pour des semaines !

Le brun lui adressa un sourire.

- Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment !

La jeune fille lui sourit en retour mais Harry lui, ne voulait pas que les cours particuliers qu'il avait avec la brune s'arrêtent de cette façon. Faire tourner les gens en bourrique, c'était une occupation plus qu'autre chose pour rompre l'ennui qui l'habitait car ses amis Neuville et Seamus n'étaient guère divertissants.

Le lundi, il forma donc le binôme avec la jeune fille et tout deux préparèrent le filtre de mort vivante.

Quand le professeur passa devant eux, il salua leur effort d'un air approbateur.

- Bien ! Mais je suppose que Miss Granger a tout fait dans cette potion?

- Détrompez-vous professeur, lui dit-elle, je n'ai fait que lire les instructions à Harry…

Slughorn approuva alors le travail de Harry et pour le récompenser, donna trente points à Gryffondor ainsi qu'une bonne note à son élève qui l'avait largement mérité.

- Merci Hermione !

- Je n'ai rien fait Harry, c'est toi qui as cherché à comprendre tout seul… Je n'ai fait que te forcer à le faire…

- Oh Hermione, tu es merveilleuse !

C'est sur ces mots qu'il la souleva contre lui avant de l'embrasser fougueusement devant un Ronald à l'air ahuri.

Et non le rouquin, tu ne l'auras pas, pensa Harry le sourire aux lèvres.

Il regarda la jeune fille qui n'osait pas plonger son regard dans le sien.

- 'Mione?

Le surnom lui était venu d'instinct.

- Oh et puis aux diables les questions sans réponse ! Moi aussi je t'aime Harry ! dit-elle en lui rendant avec amour son baiser.

Harry sourit. Finalement, il n'avait pas tant perdu son temps que ça !


End file.
